You Should Never Have Loved Me
by Baby Scorpion
Summary: In the depths of the human soul, lies the true seeds of darkness. Those seeds will grow into choking, strangling vines of terror that will overpower and conquer one's mind. How far will one torture another because of hatred?
1. Released From Grief

Few decades ago, in Tsuraragakure, the village hidden in Icicles, was located in the Sakura Valley. The whole village was slaughtered in cold blood during full moon night. On a snowy night, the full moon turned red, stained with blood. One by one villagers went missing, all leaving many trails of blood shed behind. All the blood trails led from the village houses to a humongous hole. The hole was located few miles in the north direction of the village. Blood trails stained the snow covered ground, all stopped at the end of the hole's cliff, and below was a rounded large ground lake. It was the size of the whole village, filled with cold water, swirling around dangerously like a whirlpool as the pool has no way to let the water flow. No one knew what happened. It also happened once before, 20 years ago before that, the village was also slaughtered once. The happened exactly in the same way, nobody knew whether there were survivors left alive or not, no traces of murder, no bodies of the victims founded. Only lots of blood shed everywhere.

It was a very strange phenomenon. That was why people called it 'Legend of the Mysterious Disappearances Under The Red Full Moon.'

Some people said, it was the vengeance of the Yuuki Hime, the Snow Princess. She was the most beautiful woman ever existed. She was the princess of an unknown clan with a strong bloodline. She possessed heavenly powers which no one has ever possessed. She ruled her clan with two of her siblings and made the clan strong. Her clan resided in the shinobi lands. She left her land for unknown reasons and went in the Sakura Valley. An army attacked her there. The enemies were archenemies of her clan. She was murdered by their leader in a horribly brutal way. They ripped out an three month old unborn foetus from her womb and burn her. It was a miracle she survived the torture, in anger, she slaughtered most of the armies. She left the leader alive though, before she jumped off the cliff into the lake, she curse,

_" Killing an unborn child is a sinful thing_

_Ignorant, pathetic mortals_

_You will all be cursed with wars_

_You all will never live in peace_

_Only in a cold harsh torn world full of bloody wars_

_You all will suffer_

_And will never have peace_

_Your descendants shall suffer along with you_

_And your will be their cause of suffering_

_They shall bear the punishment you deserved_

_My body may had died, by my soul and my hatred...will be revived with the snow "_

The leader and his remaining army watched as she jumped into the lake. Her body was never found. The leader went back to the lands of shinobi, while some of his siblings and their army stayed and formed the village of hidden Icicles. 20 years had passed until, on a full moon night, they all went missing. Then few of the their relatives from the shinobi lands came and resided there. After another 20 years, the same thing happened again. After that, no one dared to step a foot on the valley.

A warning was left by a mysterious shadow.

_The soul of the Yuuki Hime will be reborn _

_When the blood of the chosen one is spill, _

_Yuuki Hime will rise from the underworld and bring evolution to this world_

_To the path of light or maybe destruction_

_She will have vengeance on those who tormented her_

The Sakura Valley was now located at the southern part of the Snow Country. No one ever went there after the tragedy. It remains as a mystery.

**.**

"Shizune, what do you think of the legend?"

"Err, I think it's really the revenge of the Snow Princess, the villagers of Tsuraragakure 20 years ago and 20 years before that were all from the same clan as the ones who killed her, weren't they?"

"Exactly, we had a request from the Snow Country's princess to investigate this case."

"Ah, Kazahana Koyuki-hime. The one that Naruto-kun and his team rescued from her uncle right? But why? It's already 40 years after the two tragedy."

"During the winter last month, some people who were camping on a mountain near the valley on some mission, had claimed that they've seen the Yuuki Hime. It caused a heavy rumor around the whole country."

"How do they know it's her?"

"During a snowstorm, they heard a woman screaming around midnight, when they got out of their camps, they all saw a woman in white covered in blood, standing miles away on the cliff of the lake before vanishing into the lake."

"How come they did not vanished?"

"They were close to death, they were just few miles away from the valley. Whoever steps on that valley will vanish. The spot of the mountain where they camped were quite high, they were able to see the village of Icicles and the lake."

"They reported that matter to the princess of the snow country, and she sent few people to investigate the valley, but they had not come back and no news were heard from them. And they want us to investigate this cause. What's more, strange phenomenon are happening there."

"Like?"

"Winter is already over, spring is coming, but except Sakura Valley, it's snowing hard. Cherry blossom trees blooming, unaffected by the weather, tiny glowing blue lights were seen flying around everywhere. Some mountains and volcanos near the valley froze into ice, even the lava. Everything in Sakura Valley's becoming ice sculptures."

"But why were we requested to investigate?"

"Because it was rumored that the ones who killed the Yuuki Hime in the past were the first Hokage and his siblings." Tsunade's face became serious.

"Then shouldn't we avoid going there?" Shizune's expression went wild.

"It would be a disgrace if we're scared of this! Call team Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Taka right now!" Tsunade shouted in seriousness while, ("Y-yes ma'am!") the black haired woman rushed out of the door.

**.**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were in the Hokage's office. And so is Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. As well as Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Gai, Neji, Tenten and Lee were also present. Except for one girl.

Sakura was dead. Since Sasuke had came back, he had announced his courtship with Karin. It caused Sakura to hide herself and refused to come out of her house. No matter who went to see her, she refused to come out. Her parents, were long dead. After few weeks, it was the first day of winter, she was forced on a mission with Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. In the middle of the mission somewhere near the Fire Country's border, she and Sasuke had a big fight, then she couldn't stand it and jumped into a lava, committing suicide. Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi and some others grieved a lot from this tragedy. But Sasuke, he just didn't care. He even said that she was weak and troublesome and her death would make them easier. Naruto almost killed Sasuke after what had happened. They both broke ties as friends.

It was quite hard for Shizune to persuade Naruto out of his house. Kakashi, Sai, Neji, Kiba and few others managed to dragged him all the way to the Hokage's office.

"I know what happened last month was really sad, but we must move on, we cannot grieve for Sakura forever."

"Tsunade baa-chan, you don't understand what's it like to lose a sister." Naruto's voice was soft. After losing his team mate, he rarely paid attention to anything or anyone. It's true that Sakura was like a sister to Naruto.

"I understand that, Naruto, I've lost a brother before!" Naruto was speechless, but continued with his sad mood swings all day long.

"Why did you summoned us all here, Tsunade-sama?" Neji broke the silence.

"I'm sending you all to Yukigakure, to investigate the Sakura Valley."

"The Sakura Valley, isn't that forbidden for anyone to step a foot there?" A shocked Kurenai questioned.

"What's this about the Sakura Valley?" Shikamaru was serious.

Tsunade explained all about the legend to them. Naruto was quiet throughout the entire time, he changed a lot after Sakura died. Rarely came out of his house, rarely talked, only staring on the ground all day.

"That's why, I want you all too investigate this case, but make sure you go in large groups, avoid being alone at all times, you got it-"

"Peh."

"What did you just said, Naruto?" One of Tsunade's nerves grew out.

"I don't have time to go investigate some stupid legends." He walked towards the door, before Tsunade spoke.

"I think one of the clue we have might interests you."

"What is it?" Naruto voice was uninterested.

"The description of the Yuuki Hime when she was spotted is that, she had pink hair. How will that interest you?"

"Just because she has pink hair doesn't mean that I should be interested."

"That's not what I mean baka. What I mean is maybe Sakura was the reincarnation of Yuuki Hime. It was the starting of winter when Sakura died, and it was said in the prophecy, if the reincarnation is dead, the soul of the Yuuki Hime will rise. And it was just a day after Sakura died, Yuuki Hime was seen."

Naruto stopped his tracks and slowly turned back. "Can Sakura-chan..." Everyone knew he would do anything to bring Sakura back.

"There's a chance she can be resurrected if she is really the reincarnation of Yuuki Hime."

**.**

"So we're all gonna go to Sakura Valley, Madara-sama, un?"

"Exactly, we will leave in tomorrow."

In the dark chamber in Amegakure, ten shadows sat around a large meeting table. Madara, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Che, why are we wastin time to go investigate some bitchy princess character from a baby's fairytale?" Madara frowned at Hidan's remarks and slammed him to the wall. His hand gripped tight to his neck as the others except Itachi and Pein watched in fear.

"Don't you talk about her that way Hidan, I'm warning you. One more insult about her, you'll be digested in Zetsu's body." Hidan gulped in nervousness.

"Why must we find out about her, Madara-sama?"

"You'll all know soon, Konan. And we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"But, Tsunade-sama, the first time the villagers vanished, why did their relatives went to live there? They should know it's dangerous." Shikamaru questioned.

"They were actually there to investigate their relatives disappearance, but after few years of staying there, they soon forgotten the massacre and thought of it as an attack by some rogue ninjas and lived there. Until it was their turn, and was slaughtered."

"The lightning strikes twice, eh?" Asuma stated.

"Your objective is to discover the identity of Yuuki Hime, and to find the missing snow shinobi. You will all set out tomorrow morning, no one must be late. Got that, Kakashi, Naruto?"

"No." Naruto pouted.

"What?" Tsunade's nerves raised.

"I refused to have anything to do on a mission with that bastard!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"You should just stay here and train your ass off instead of giving us trouble on the mission." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Neji, Lee and Kakashi had to hold Naruto back from punching Sasuke to the floor. Tsunade's nerves raised more.

"ENOUGH! HURRY UP AND GET OUT!"

**.**

"Pein."

Madara went into Pein's chamber after the meeting ended.

"What is it, Madara?" Pein turned back to Madara.

"After all these years, why have you not resurrect Yahiko? You know that there are few jutsu that can bring the dead back."

"When Hanzo threw the kunai down which he ordered me to kill Yahiko, it was chanted with few spells. It forbids the dead to be brought back."

"If there is a way, do you want to bring him back?"

"Of course, but I've searched everywhere. There's is no way to overcome the spell." Pein turned away, uninterested in the current topic.

"So is resurrecting him a wish you really want?"

"Yes." Pein reached out to the chamber's door knob.

"Yuuki Hime has the ability to revive the dead. It will do us much good if we get our hands on her." Pein froze and turned to him again.

"How do you know so much about her, Madara-sama?"

"She was someone close to me before." Madara turned to leave.

"No." Pein watched as Madara stopped and resumed his sentence.

"Someone most precious." Madara walked out of the dark chamber. Leaving Pein in confusion.

**.**

Naruto burst towards his house after coming out of the Hokage's office. He threw weapons, clothes, packets of cup ramen into a big bag and panted from all the excitement.

"Hey Naruto, packed op so early before the mission eh?" Naruto turned around hearing the familiar voice.

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka was standing outside of the window. Naruto rushed to open the window.

"Wow, you're really excited about this mission, aren't you?" Iruka patted Naruto's head.

"So what's up, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto grinned.

"I thought I'd give you a treat at Ichiraku's before you set out for tomorro-"

"YAAAAYYYY!"

At Ichiraku's...

"ONE LARGE-SIZED RAMEN WITH ALL THE WORKS PLEASE!"

**.**

Next morning...

"Hekkk!"

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Ten giant clay birds formed as Deidara threw ten small clay birds to the ground and did a hand sign. Each Akatsuki got on the birds and flew off the ground, all heading towards the same place, Snow Country.

At a port at one of the Fire country's borders near Konoha...

"All right! Let's go!"

Naruto shouted and pointed at the sky while one of his leg step on the ship and his other one step on the ground. The ship's captain, crew and others all sweat dropped and silence behind him.

WHACK!

A fainted Naruto with a growing bun on his head was flung over Kakashi's shoulder and the rest step aboard. The ship gave out a blaring signal and set off towards the Snow Country.

**.**

_"Madara onii-sama."_

_A very young Madara, at the age of nine, turned back as he heard his younger sister's soft voice. A young seven year old girl came into his room chamber and hugged him, looking up while showing him her adorably cute face and the most beautiful stunning dark sapphire eyes. _

_"Shisanagi."_

_"Ne, onii-sama, it's time for training. Izuna onii-sama is in the garden already."_

_"Fine then, let's go." He chuckled at is sister and played with few strands of her long sparkling pink hair. She held into his arm as they walked out of his room._

_"Shisanagi." He called her making her look up at him._

_"Hn, what-ouch!" He flicked her forehead._

_"You are so cute, there's no doubt that you will be the most beautiful girl when you grow up." _

_"Then, onii-sama, can I be your bride when I grow up?" Her face glowed in happiness._

_"Hai, you'll be my bride when you get older, ne?"_

_"Hai!"_

High in the sky on one of the giant white clay-birds, Madara closed his eyes and sadness struck him over the past memories. But warm hopes were beginning to grow in his mind too. But who knows what is in the mind of the infamous Uchiha Madara?

'Shisanagi...'


	2. Not Over Yet

Thank you,

angel178

hiroshi1780

**.**

_"Everything I've done for you, you never appreciate me! What kind of a damn bastard are you!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke, fighting back to hold the river of tears held in her eyes._

_"No one has ever told you to do anything for me! Why don't you butt out of my life and jumped in the volcano to be appreciated by me?"_

_"That's right, weak girl!" Karin interfered and roughly pushed Sakura back, the rosette haired girl was left speechless._

_"Sasuke! You! Stop!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shirt's collar and threatened him and Karin while standing protectively in front of Sakura. "Shut up! Stay out of this!" Sasuke pushed Naruto aside roughly till he fell on his back._

_Sakura slowly looked up and anger blinded those teary emerald eyes, rising up and taking over sadness._

_"If that's what you want, fine then!" She ran off the train tracks and towards the volcano's cliff._

_"Sakura-chan! Stop!"_

_"I will never forgive you both! Sasuke-kun! I hate you!" She leaped off the cliff before Naruto could grabbed her shoulder as she leap off. Naruto was gonna jump in but Sai ran to him and grabbed to him before he could jump. _

_"Sakura-chan!" By the time Naruto struggled out of Sai's grasp and both look down, Sakura was already gone. Nothing was left on the blurry heat flowing red hot lava. _

_Suddenly, everything was devoured into darkness, he was left in a dark dimension. In front of him, many pale snow white hands protruded out of the darkness and aim to capture him-_

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke eyes snapped open as he glanced up. Karin was standing beside his bed. Juugo and Suigetsu were standing and leaning at the door. "Looks like someone's got a bad dream." Suigetsu muttered. "How did you find out?" Sasuke glanced at him. Suigetsu grinned and pointed at him. "You're sweating." Karin puffed her face in disapproval, "Well, just a bad dream, it's not something that Sasuke-kun has difficulties in handling! Sasuke-kun, breakfast is ready!"

"Fine, fine! Get out first!" Sasuke yelled as the three rushed out of the room. "Man, you just have to annoy him and now he'll be moody for the whole day." Suigetsu glared at Karin, then recieving a punch on the head from the said girl. The orange haired guy beside him sighed at their childishness.

"By the way, I seem to remember something. The Hokage's a cheap person, but why would she rent a luxurious ship like this for us?" Suigetsu made a thinking pose.

"Now that I think you're right!" Karin crossed her arms and think.

Inside the room, Sasuke glared at the mirror. _"Sakura, what are you trying to do to me?.."_

_**.**_

At the deck of the ship...

_"There's nothing we could do about it now." Tsunade told the group. "Naruto, Sai, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Tsunade kept comforting Naruto, though she was sad too. _

_"Shut up! I could have use kage bushin to save her!" Naruto screamed in fury, fighting so hard not to keep the tears flow._

_"And I could have use my ink drawings to save her." Sai sulked. It was the first time they saw Sai showing emotions. It was the first time Sai had been so sad eversince he lost his brother. Sakura was like a sister to him. She taught him so many important things, friendships, love, bonds, manners, kindness. She taught him how to feel too. And made soldier pill medicines for him eventhough they tasted terribly horribly awful. He felt a bit empty now after her death. _

_"Even if you both did, the extreme heat of the volcano would wipe your clones and ink drawings off. That Akahono Volcano is one of the five most ancient powerful volcanos in the world. What's over is over. That can't be reversed." _

_Tears spilled down Naruto's face._

_For somewhat unknown reason, Danzou and the elders protested a funeral to be held for Sakura. Naruto almost attacked those old bastards for saying, "There's no need to, it's not like she've done somthing good for our village." Naruto charged at them, but was held back by Danzou's anbus, then they threw him at Kakashi. He tried to lung at them again, but Kakashi held him tight. Telling him it was useless and risky going against the elders._

Eyes clenched shut tightly. _'Sakura-chan.' _

"Hey, Naruto, you've grown. It's been more than three years." Naruto glanced back and looked at a man. He looks like a captain. Suddenly, Naruto remembered and pointed at him. "Todoroki!" Naruto ran up to him as he spoke, "Thanks to you now that Akio is living a happy life out there."

Three years ago, Naruto, Sakura and Lee accepted the mission to capture the Shinobazu, a criminal gang, who attacked villages. They stole all treasures and left no one alive, to erase evidences. The Shinobazu had once attacked Todoroki's house, resulting the death of his parents, except his little brother, Akio, was saved by Gantetsu, a former member of the criminal. (Anime Vol.209)

"Could this ship sail any faster? When we went to Yuki last time, it only took few hours."

"We choose the longer route because we got lots of stuffs to be delivered to some islands and we're passing Yuki on the way."

"So how you're doing? It's been so long." Naruto grinned as he threw his hands behind his head.

"I'm doing real good, I got promoted as top sea captain." He smirked showing a proud posture.

"Show-off." Naruto sulked. "So, took the title of Hokage yet?" Todoroki teased evilly, since last time Naruto was bragging about his goal.

Naruto trembled and- "I"M GOING TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL HOKAGE IN HISTOR-"

"Yeah, yeah, breakfast's done." The captain cut him off as they both went inside.

"LISTEN TO ME, DATTEBAYO!"

**.**

"HEY! HOW SLOW IS YOUR FUCKING SHITTY CLAY ART, DEIDARA! I CAN'T SLEEP FOR THE JASHIN DAMNED WINDS KEEP BLOWING ME OFF MY FEET AND MY HAIR IS OUT PLACE!"

Yeah right, they didn't sleep for the whole night since they had been on the flying clay birds and fighting enemies a whole day and night. By using flying birds and had set out in the morning the day before, they would have at least reached Yuki during evening the day before. But on the way, one of their spies had an important message to them about discovering the seven tails Bijyuu. And it was quite far, but a powerful unknown group was targeting it too, so they stopped halfway and went to where the Bijyuu was. They couldn't risk letting others capturing it. The Jinchuuriki put up a good fight with only one member since the other members were fighting off some members of the unknown shinobis.

Madara and Pein could easily finished them off. But they couldn't because their armies were a strange type. Lifeless shinobi armies made of crystals. And if one is crushed, for example like split into half, each of the broken parts would grow back. The half would grow into one again, and the other half too. Making it more and more. It finally took them a long time for them to locate the real enemy who was controlling the crystal puppets.

By using ship, the Konoha group would have reached Yuki at the day before too, but they chose a long way as the ship had some exportations to be delivered to few islands nearby on the way.

"You think we should have left him hanging on one of trees where he fell off when he accidentally fell asleep last night, yeah Kakuzu-san?" "If that'll keep him shut, yes, we should have." Kakuzu replied to Deidara. "Hey, asshole, girly man, shut the fuck up!" Hidan shouted.

"Opps, he heard that, yeah."

"Go and learn some meditation about sleeping-on-air techniques at the temples instead of your pointless prayings all day." Kakuzu muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! Hmmp! When we get there, I'd better get a nice hotel and a nice room, sake and hot springs!" Hidan's loudness scared off some birds at a nearby tree below them.

"No way, we'll rent a cheaper hotel, and it won't provide those." Kakuzu muttered. "You cheap asshole!" Hidan shouted.

"I feel like something big's gonna happen, what do you think, huh Sasori-danna, yeah?"

"I feel bad, Deidara. The closer we are to our destination, the more our hair stands." Sasori stared at the front sky.

"It seems something bad is gonna happen soon, hmm?" Deidara felt nervous.

"Just hope we survive this. I don't wanna die again after being resurrected." Sasori swore not to get killed by young girls or old ladies anymore. He was really embarrassed to come back to life. Who wouldn't be? Akasuna Sasori, being killed by a pink haired young girl and an old lady. It was quite a shame.

"Just remind yourself not to get killed by pink haired girls, hmmm?" Deidara loved getting the puppet master irritated. Then the clay master had to ducked down to avoid the kunai thrown by his danna.

"Just remind yourself to get killed by that Uchiha brat again." Sasori glared.

"How far will we reach Yuki, Madara?" Pein voice reached Madara through the air. "I'll say, about an hour."

Madara felt really excited, but he won't show it though.

_"Someone most precious." _From what Madara had said, what's the secret relationship between Madara and the mysterious Yuuki Hime? And who was Shisanagi? Why did she called him 'brother'? No one knows that there's another tragic truth behind the Uchiha Clan. It leads to the reason why the Uchiha Clan was one of the most powerful clan and why they were blessed with the Sharingan. There was another power hiding behind the throne of Uchiha Madara during the war period. The true power.

The truth is hidden in pieces of puzzles. When the scattered pieces are combined, the bloody horrifying truth is revealed. The real long truth is always dark and stained with blood. Some would be hidden in the darkness and were never shown out to the light again.

**.**

"We will reached the Yukigakure port in about an hour." Todoroki said as he walked out of the room. "That's still long." Naruto muttered as he had a mouth full of ramen. "When we reached there, the princess will send some guards to escort us to the palace." Neji said.

"Didn't get enough sleep, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke's face was growing older a bit, dark circles under his eyes and many scars covered his neck. "Hn." Sasuke didn't dare to tell anyone the fact that he dreamt about Sakura every single night after a week she died. The dreams were demonic. Getting scarier each time.

The first time was, _he appeared in a dark dimension. It has no lights and nothing was there. Only he himself was glowing in the darkness. Voices surrounded him. Sakura's voice. Calling out to him. "Sa-su-ke-kun..." (giggles) "Ne, Sasuke. Sasuke-kun" "Sasuke-kun." "Ne, Sasu-Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke gripped his ears closed tight. Her voice kept ringing in his head just like a bat's supersonic waves. The voice was everywhere, continuing on and on. It was really Sakura's voice. But it was different. It was filled with lust, seduction, betrayal, hatred and pure evil._

Then few days after, the dream changed, _but he was in that same dimension. "Sa-suke-kuunn.." It truly scares him. It truly scares the shit out of him. He turned his head around franticly, but still there was nothing. Just black. Suddenly something appeared in front of him. Sakura. It was Haruno Sakura. But a bit different. She was not too skinny. Her hair was very long covering her whole face. She was on all fours, wanting to jump at him. Just like a tiger waiting to leap up but far demonic. Her voice calling his name ran in his ears again. It hurts his head terribly as he gripped it hard. "Sasuke-kuuunnn..." She jumped high up and aimed for him, he couldn't move. She landed right in front of him, face to face. Her hair was still covering her face, but her red eyes and mouth could be seen through the strands of hair. Her eyes were bleeding blood and her blood was trailing down her lips too. _

_She raised her arm, she had really long sharp fingernails like a tiger's. She trailed her finger down his neck as he shivered under her cold touch. Smirking, she jabbed her nails into his neck slightly drawing blood then claw them down as he hissed in pain. Blood came out. Then he would woke up shivering, panting and sweating. He could feel pain at his neck, then when he glanced at the mirror, it turned him pale. The scars and blood in his dreams became real. They scarred and marked his neck. _

After that he had the exactly same dreams every single night until now. Sometimes he didn't even dare to sleep. Sometimes she would claw at different body parts, legs, arms, back, abdomen, everywhere. When he woke up, all the scars came to reality. It makes him shivered everytime he look at the mirror, seeing his scars.

Everywhere he go, he felt like being stared by a pair of eyes. Eyes filled with anger and hatred. It makes him shivers. He lived in the Uchiha District with team Taka eversince he came back from Akatsuki after he killed his brother. But unfortunately to him, Itachi was resurrected along with other dead members. Other friends sometimes thought he was a strange these days. He prefered to be alone. He's getting dark bangs under his eyes everyday. He shivers much. He's got weird scars which was made by 'demon Sakura.' When they asked him about his scars, he would lied that he got them from training. They doubt him since they rarely see him train and some thought maybe he scarred himself because he was insane. The great Uchiha Sasuke insane? It was real unbelievable. After all, would they believe that he was tortured by a demon Sakura in his dreams? Maybe they would, but they would all thought that he was finally regretting for making Sakura die.

Luckily Karin had woke him up just now, or else he would receive more 'scar presents' from demon Sakura.

He was grateful she didn't claw out his eyes or tear off his limbs. But he knew that she soon will, after all, she was still alive. Alive. In his dreams. He was so afraid when they say she was still alive. So afraid even now. Who knows what she'll do to him if she was really alive. He realized that it was not over yet,

Not over yet.

_'Damn you, Sakura..please, just let me go...' _

Will she? Never, she would surely torture him till death. After all, the warmth of Sakura's heart froze. And it's ice would never melt again. Not even the power of love would melt it's ice. The ice is getting thicker as hatred surfaces.

**.**

Deep inside a dark cave somewhere, a place long separated from the outside world, something glows. It stood in the center of the deep cave, a white coffin-sized platform held a large chunk of ice on top of it. The ice was well sculpted, just like a body container. The top part of the ice had very long big sharp needle-like ices protruding out and pointing at the ceiling. A body was trapped lying inside in hibernation. The ice had kept the body from rotting and had protected the body for decades. Through the blurred view of ice, the body can't be seen clearly.

No one knows of this place.

Rubies, sapphires, diamonds and precious stones grew around in on the cave floor, walls and even the cave top. Some of it were naturally carved out into cherry blossom shapes. Sparkling, shining beautifully surrounding the frozen body. The body was glowing a strange white light, showing the sign it's reacting and is awakening.

True,

It was not over yet,

It was just the beginning,

The beginning of an apocalyse towards the shinobi world.

_Just because you don't see them, doesn't mean they don't exists_

Notes

Sasuke had came back with team Taka after killing Itachi. He didn't know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre yet.

Itachi and other dead members of Akatsuki had been resurrected.

Madara had revealed to everyone that he was not Tobi.

Not all tailed demons had been captured.

When the 'demon Sakura' injures Sasuke in his dreams, the injuries would remain even if he woke up. It's like bringing back 'presents' from his dreams.

There will be 2 apocalypse. When the first one ends, the second one would begin.

**.**

Sneak peek for chapter 3!

The sparkling long rosette haired beauty in strapless white gown stood on the snow covered ground. Her hair flares up around being blown by the strong stormy gales. Her cherry blossom scent surrounded her form and lingered on the grounds where she stepped on. Violent snow storms were everywhere, surrounding the whole environment. She watched as the tiny blue lights frolics around, the cherry blossoms trees were shivering, but so strong to withstand the temperature as it's flower were all still on the branches. Each petals dances with grace in wind. The lakes were frozen blue like a huge chunk of gem. The skies were dark.

She frowned as she smelled trouble coming. Yet at the same time, she clench her hand over her heart as she sense a warmth vibration. And she knew that, that person was still alive, and he will come for her. She gave a satisfied smirk. Turning into a dark cave entrance, Yuuki Hime vanished in a fury of snowflakes. So mysterious and so purely evil yet so beautiful. Her beautiful voice rangs in the winds, "Onii-sama..."


	3. Reaching The Destination

Thank you,

angel178

swordmistress2069

hiroshi1780

For this chapter, there will be two parts. One is this, chp 3 part 1, 'Reaching The Destination,' and the next one is part 2 'Stepping On The Sacred Grounds.' The chp 3 sneak peek posted in chapter 2 will be post in the second part of chp3. I made it like this because if not, part 1 was gonna be real far long. Sorry everyone!

**.**

"YAAYYYY! WE"RE FINALLY NEAR THE PORT! IT WAS GETTING REAL BORED ON THE SHIP!" Naruto yelled, standing at the verandah of the highest part of the ship and let out a breath of relief. His forehead protector shined reflected by the sunlight, showing it's proud Konoha symbol. Everyone at the port looked at the ship that was sailing near, thinking 'who's that idiot?' Naruto laughed with childish pride on the ship.

"Can you be quiet dobe?" Sasuke glared.

"Huh, only his body grew taller, but his brain's like three years ago." Neji huffed at Naruto. Tenten giggled beside him.

"And still troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and yawned, Chouji nodded beside his bestfriend while chomping down a packet of pork rinds snack.

"You better be useful or we'll leave you behind here you know!" Added Kiba then Akamaru barked.

"How embarrassing." Shino stood beside Kiba. "Dickless is brainless." Sai smiled. "And useless." The raven chicken ass haired continued.

Naruto quieted for a second then, "YURUSEIIII!" They all shut their ears before they got deaf and Kakashi came up behind Naruto with his latest 'Make-Out Tactics!' book. "Naruto, be quiet."

"(WHACK)!"

Kakashi walked off with a fainted Naruto flung on his shoulder. The ship reached the port's entrance, the Konoha team got off the ship and some of the crew members loaded some boxes down. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye." Todoroki said.

"You're not staying?" Naruto asked, rubbing the bun growing on his head from being punched on the head by his perverted sensei. "I told you I still got more stuffs to be delivered to the islands nearby." "Thank you for your hospitality." Kakashi said. "Our pleasure." Todoroki replied as he and his crew got back aboard and their ship sailed away again. "Ja ne!" Naruto shouted at the ship and ran off to rejoined the others. Then few carriages being pulled by horses, came by with some soldiers riding on horses. One of the soldier got off his horse and bowed. He was very young, like twenty or so. He had short black hair like Sasori's. And blue eyes.

"I am head of the Yukigakure's imperial guards, hereby under the respective orders of Kazahana Koyuki hime-sama, current ruler of Yukigakure, to bring Konoha Shinobis to the palace. My name is Isamu Daisuke. May I speak with your commander please?"

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai stepped in front. "Greetings, I am Hatake Kakashi." "Sarutobi Asuma." "Yuuhi Kurenai." "Maito Gai."

"19 people all together according to the info list, right?"

"Yep- oh, and 1 dog."

"Then five carriages would be enough. Each can aboard four people. Please get on, ladies and gentlemen and-" the captain looked at Akamaru, everyone snickered. "Uhhhh...and big doggie?"

Akamaru growled. Kakashi, Naruto and Sai got on the first carriage. Team Taka got on the second one. Team 9 and team 10 on the other two, then Gai, Neji, Tenten and Lee got on the fifth one.

"Wow, it's great!" Kiba exclaimed as he stared out at the carriage's window. The mountains were green, the trees too. The field was filled with plantations and plants. The past some orchards too. The fruit were all growing freshly. "It's so different from Konoha." Hinata was amazed by the scenery they were looking. "True." Shino agreed too.

"Winter is over, now is spring season, the plants would be greener and healthier." Kurenai laughed seeing her students attracted by the scenery outside, just like happy kids. Except for the dog, still sulking from being called 'doggie.'

After few minutes ride, they enter past the large big gates of the palace, few guards who were guarding the gates bowed down to the head guard. They stopped near the staircase that leads to the entrance of the palace. The palace was grand, it's walls were painted in silver and the roofs were red. They all got down from the carriages and the head guard got off his horse. He lead the Konoha team as few guards walked the horses to the stables. The big doors opened from the inside, guards standing inside bowed down as they all walked in. The head guard lead them into a chamber. "This is the guest's waiting room, please have your seats. Her Highness will be here in a moment." The guard bowed and got out of the chamber. In the chamber, there many large high quality sofas, tables and decorative items. Flower vases, ceramics pots, painted pictures in frames, glass jars and antiques. Some of them sat on the sofas, some were looking at their surroundings.

"Wow, these are sure some fancy digs!" Naruto squealed. "It really must have cost a small fortune." Kakashi said as he touch a big flower vase.

"Closer to a larger fortune." Gai said as he looked around.

The doors opened, and few figures step in then Kakashi quickly got his hands off the vase. Standing there was non other than the princess herself, Koyuki, heir of the late King with the guard captain, Isamu. The princess wore a light purple kimono with many layers, designed with silver birds and white floral patterns. Her black hair hanged down to her back. "Ahhh! Onee-chan!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi hit him square on his head. "Naruto, show some respect." Naruto always called the princess 'Onne-chan' three years ago, since she was older then him. The Princess laughed. "You grown tall and handsome, Naruto, but your attitude is still the same!" Naruto grinned and rubbed the bun on his head.

"Please, everyone, have a seat. We shall have some discussion about your mission here." The princess sat down on a single sofa, Isamu remained standing beside her. The others all seat on the long sofas, team Kurenai and Asuma sat on the left long sofa facing team Gai on the right, while team Kakashi and Taka sat in between them facing the princess. In the center stood a long antique table. Few maids came in and placed cups of teas on the table for each of the guests.

"Maids, I think you should serve the tea on a dog bowl for that big mutt over there." Isamu complained. The maids giggled as Akamaru growled. Kiba too, seeing his precious pet being insulted. "Daisuke-san." The princess shook her head disapprovingly at her top guard.

"Your Highness, does Yuuki Hime really exists?" Kakashi began the discussion as the maids left the chamber.

"Please just called me Koyuki, Kakashi-san. And, for the legend of Yuuki Hime, our ancestors said she exists."

"Did they ever saw her?" Kakashi asked. Then Koyuki replied, "It was around eighty years ago, Yuuki Hime came to the villages here in the middle of a catastrophe."

"What catastrophe?" Naruto doubted. Koyuki replied again, "A monster was roaming the world then, destroying every single thing in it's path, leaving a large trail of flames behind. When it roamed until Yukigakure, Yuuki Hime came here to eliminate it."

"Monster?" It was Sasuke's turn to ask.

"It was a huge black demonic creature. It was said to be awakened in the Stone country because that's where the monster appeared. Some people woke it in order to conquer the world. But it was so powerful that they even lost control of it. From Stone, it headed south-east, and that was Fire country, then it roamed north-east, here in Snow. Some of the villages were burned by the monster, many died and most were injured. Then, Yuuki Hime came and healed all the villagers with her miraculous powers which no one has ever seen before. She revived some of the ones who died. No one knows where she came from or who was she. Then, she ran to the Sakura Valley were the monster was. She fought and succeeded in sealing the monster, hibernating it in ice. The monster was hidden deep underground so that no one will get their hands on it."

"Where was the monster hidden?" Naruto asked. "No one knows." The princess replied.

"What happened to Yuuki Hime after that?"

"After that, they say she was killed by her clan's archenemies. That is all the story we know."

"Do they have any proof or something?" Tenten asked.

"During that time, my great grandfather was the King of the Land Of Spring. Yukigakure here is actually called the Land Of Spring. The name

'Yukigakure' is only used when winter season comes. Yuuki Hime's information was recorded in one of the ancient scrolls by my grandfather.

"What about the ones who saw her that day?" Shikamaru asked.

"They said she was staring at the whirlpool then vanished into the lake, just like she turned into glittering dusts, and it all scattered into the lake.

"Does she really had pink hair, like Sakura, you remember her?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I remember her, but it's not really the same pink, Sakura-san's is pale and bubblegum pink, but Yuuki Hime's is elegant and glowing light dark pink. By the way, where is Sakura-san?"

"Well, it's a long story. But we believed that Sakura's death had something to do with Yuuki Hime's mysterious awakening." Kakashi replied then continued, "She and Yuuki Hime had pink hair, and just the day after Sakura died, then Yuuki Hime was seen. In the prophecy, it was said if the reincarnation is dead, then Yuuki Hime's soul would rise."

Then Shikamaru asked again, "Did the campers see her face?"

"No, her back was facing them."

"Is the Sakura Valley still occurring weird phenomenons now?" Juugo asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I just hope the ice won't spread, or even here would be frozen into ice sculptures too."

"The ice can spread?" Suigetsu asked in disbelief.

"That day, only Sakura Valley was frozen, but then it spread to to the mountains and volcanos near it, then now it spreads even to the grounds near by.

"Your Highness, about the ancient scroll, did it said anything more about Yuuki Hime?" Kurenai was anxious too.

"Yes. Her image was scripted and some infos too. One of the villagers healed by Yuuki Hime was a famous artist. The King requested him to draw an image of her to keep as a record."

Princess Koyuki nod to Isamu, Isamu then bowed and placed a golden scroll tied in a crimson string on the table. Kakashi pulled of the scroll's string and unraveled it. The others bundled up around Kakashi, pushing and squeezing eachother, even Sasuke, Neji and Shino, wanting to look at the mysterious hime's image. They all gasped.

"She really looks strikingly like Sakura-san, doesn't she?" Koyuki Hime smiled.

The image was drawn perfectly, Yuuki Hime was standing on the snow covered ground, trees lit in flames were drawn around her. The background behind her and the burning trees were mountains, crumbling into thousand piles of big rocks. Yuuki Hime looked exactly like Haruno Sakura. Except for the hair length, clothes and eyes. Yuuki Hime had waist length pink hair but it was not bubblegum colored like Sakura's, it was shaded far more elegant, glowing and had some crimson strands. She had a golden crown on her head, it was encrusted with small chunks of sapphires and rubies.

(Yuuki Hime's front hair area was styled like Madara's, hanging down each sides of their faces. Except for the spiky lengths at his back, hers were straightly long hanging down to her waist. And her crown was just like Neo Queen Serenity's in Sailormoon)

She wore white strapless long gown that reaches the floor, a black star tattoo on her chest. A small bump could be seen on her stomach, caused by the pregnancy. She had beautiful glowing dark sapphire eyes, while Sakura's was glowing dark emerald.

"As you can see, everything we know about Yuuki Hime is in that scroll. Read the script next to the drawing, it was written by on of our ancestors." Koyuki pointed to the scroll. Kakashi and the others surrounding him read the information next to the image.

**Yuuki Hime, the once seen goddess like woman whom we owed a lot to, was full of mysteries. We believed she was a goddess descended from Heaven.**

**When the huge black creature suddenly appeared, villagers ran around screaming. It walked into the village, breathing out fires and sending them flying all over the areas. It gave out a loud roar which shooked the mountains till it crumbled into piles of rocks. Houses were set ablazed and stepped on by the horrible creature. Fireballs were sent flying around everywhere from it's breath. The creature kept walking, it passed the village and kept going south-east, destroying everything in it's path. It came from Stone country, where it suddenly appeared from a big ancient cave, according to the Stone villagers. After it woke up, it headed south-east, the Fire Country. It attacked a powerful sninobi clan's territory there. Then it headed north-east, our country, Land Of Spring.**

**Burnt and injured bodies were everywhere, with families kneeling beside them, crying.**

**Suddenly, thousands of blue glowing fireflies came out of the air, all of it swirls at the center of the hopeless crowds. It swirls fast and then a white light appeared inside the thousand gathering fireflies. In the flesh, a woman appeared. She floats in the air, her gaze was full of sympathy. She slowly came down. Once she steps on the ground, blue light came out from where she was standing. The light spread to the whole ground, then a miracle happened. The fire died out, the trees began to glow green and new again. Fireflies flew around the dead bodies and they woke up, alive. The houses all burnt down, were there again. We all gasped, cheered and bowed at the goddess like woman standing in the center of us as the goddess gave a satisfied smile.**

**She was very young, from our judgment maybe seventeen or so. She had the most fair white skin and beautiful face we had ever seen. Her eyes are dark glowing blue like real sapphires. Her lips are like the petal of the Sakura blossoms. Her voice was melodious like a siren. She had natural scent of Sakura blossoms around her. Her robes were made of very exquisite fabric like a phoenix's feathers. We have never seen any like those before.**

**Yuuki Hime had a black dragon tattoo at her back, which her dress didn't cover, revealing her back down to her back waist. It can be seen only when her elegant stunning pink hair is blown up by the winds. The dragon tattoo can move around her back, just like it's floating around on water. Her ability to revived the dead without any hardships were outstanding, she surpassed every medics, healing all sorts of wounds, cuts and scars. Reviving the dead is almost always an impossible, but in the case of Yuuki Hime, the dead she revived lived like they didn't died once before.**

**After curing some of our wounds, she ran into the forest still lit by flames without hesitating. Without any fear or sweat. That was the first and last time we had ever seen her. Some of us ran after her. From the tops of the mountain, we could see the monster. Thousands of fires, thunders and magics were charged towards the monster. It went on for a while. We ran until reached the Sakura Valley. We saw the monster disappeared after it was hit by a big white light. The surrounding grew silent. We hid behind a boulder, we saw Yuuki Hime, kneeling on the ground it exhaustion. A man was behind her, he had long black hair and was wearing a battle armor with the Senju Clan's crest behind. They talked, but more like quarelling. He grabbed Yuuki Hime and pinned her down to the ground. He had a kunai on his hand, and he slashed her stomach. Yuuki Hime's scream flew in the air. We saw the horrifying scene, but we didn't dare help her, what could we, weak normal villagers do?**

**The Senju man dug his hand deep into her wound and pulled out a small white thing, a foetus. Red liquid stained Yuuki Hime's body and the snow. A woman appear beside them, she had luscious glowing red hair, tied in a bun each above her ears. She wore a kimono, with a spiral crest on her back. She took the foetus from the Senju man and walked towards the whirlpool lake nearby. The whirlpool was a huge hole in the ground caused by the Moon Stone fifty years ago.**

"What's the Moon Stone?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru hit his head, "Just read first." Naruto grumbled! Everyone kept hitting his head these days.

**Yuuki Hime yelled for the woman to stop, the woman turned to her and said something, her expression was full of guilt. The woman turned back towards the whirlpool. One hand holding the foetus, one hand making a handseal, she chanted something. The foetus then floated out of her hand and turned into dust, vanishing down the dark waters.**

**Some armies with the same Senju crest came out behind them. Yuuki Hime, went berserk and slaughter the whole army. She seemed to be enjoying all the splatters of blood. She left some alive, they looked like the leaders of the army as they wore different armors from the rest of the army. She stood at the cliff of the whirlpool lake and cursed a spell at them, then vanished down into the lake. No one ever heard of her anymore.**

"What about the warning left by the mysterious shadow?" Shino asked, remembering what Tsunade had said back then. "There's something related to it further down the scroll." The princess told him. Kakashi unraveled the scroll further.

**We all went near the lake at Sakura Valley the day after Yuuki Hime's death. We prayed for her and her child to be reunited in the next world. A young boy came to our village the next day. He looked like thirteen years old of age. He had short black hair that reaches his neck, a few curly strands at the end. He had black jet eyes. He had a bit look of Yuuki Hime. We wondered if they were related. His clothes were like foreign, he wore black shirt, a silver chain was tied around his waist. He told us that Yuuki Hime would rise again in the future. He also said that we are not to step a foot on the Valley anymore. Those who does will die for bothering the wandering soul of Yuuki Hime. We did as he ordered for we fear to disturb the soul of Yuuki Hime.**

**But some people formed the village of Icicles at the Sakura Valley. They were the ones of killed her, the leaders of the Senju Clan. However, the man who slit Yuuki Hime was not among them. We tried to told them not to stay there, but they wouldn't listened. Twenty years later, they really were slaughtered. We fear of what might happen to our generation or the world in the future if Yuuki Hime rises with anger.**

"That sure is long." Tenten commented. "True." Ino said.

"Anyone believe that?" Suigetsu asked. "Maybe." Karin said.

"I think the weird weathers occurring in Sakura Valley now is a sign of Yuuki Hime's awakening. Does that makes sense?" Naruto said, when he said the word 'Sakura', his tone was full of sadness.

"Nothing that ever pass through your head makes sense." Sasuke huffed.

"Are you calling me stupid?" The future Hokage glared at the Uchiha heir. The Uchiha heir smirked, "Doesn't everyone?"

"I don't like wise guys." Naruto shot. "That's funny, I thought you always liked yourself." Sasuke shot back.

"TEMEEEE!"

"(WHACK!)" Naruto fainted again as Kakashi sighed. His knuckle was getting painful hitting the hard headed blonde. "Don't forget where you are right now, Naruto."

"I'm sure you all must be tired, and that's all we have to discuss. You may leave tomorrow mid-morning. Some carriages will come and bring you to the Sakura Valley. Daisuke-san, please show them to the hotel." The Snow ruler requested. "Understood." Isamu nodded.

"Wait, you mean we're not leaving for Sakura Valley now, your highness?" Neji asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mentioned that, the only path to Sakura Valley is blocked by a snow slide and ice slide. It would take a day to clear them all and my men is currently working on it now. So I think you should leave tomorrow mid-morning."

"Well then, we'll leave now, thank you." Kakashi bowed then the guard captain lead them out of the chamber.

"Have you served her Highness for a long time?" Kakashi asked the young captain.

"The Daisuke Clan had served the royal family for many years. I began serving her Highness at the age of eighteen, I'm twenty-one now."

So they went to the reserved hotel, the Hot Spring Hotel. The most luxurious hotel in the Land of Snow. Each room were shared by two people. Kakashi and Gai. Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin and Ino. Shikamaru and Chouji. Hinata and Tenten. Shino and Sai. Neji and Lee. Kiba had a room with Akamaru alone since no one wants to get dog smells... Asuma had a room alone and so does Kurenai. Sasuke? Well...Naruto. And it pissed both of them real greatly. But the only choices were, share a room or sleep outside in the cold. The room tabs was on the princess. It was still early around noon time, some of them went to the shops and towns nearby.

**.**

Hmmm, wonder how are things back in Konoha?

"I've received a letter sent by a bird from Kakashi just now around afternoon. They've reached Yuki in the mid-morning." Tsunade marked the document papers with the Hokage's seal.

"Oh, but you're so considerate this time, letting them travel on a big luxurious ship that provides many room and food, ne?" Shizune picked Tonton up from the floor and patted it's head.

"Hm, as a Hokage, I have to be a caring one. Now tell that person to come here." Tsunade spoke with pride.

"Then I'll go first." Shizune walked out of the office. Then Tsunade grinned, "The ship's got a big discount since we built it for them for when their ship got attacked by the Shinobazu few years ago. The discounted price is even cheaper than cheap small boats." She laughed as she pulled a bottle of sake from the drawer. She was still cheap just like always.

When Naruto, Sakura and Lee was on the ship for a mission three years ago, they head towards Shinobazu territory. Halfway, a Shinobazu sneaked up behind the ship and cut the whole ship into half with a wind jutsu. Then, Konoha had built another one for them as an apology.

And for some reasons, they elders kept asking about Sakura before she died. And after she died, they seemed to be grateful to Sasuke and Karin for causing her to. Little do they know, their causing of her death is bringing the world to an end. An apocalypse is coming to take place. Everything is just the beginning. What's more, Tsunade didn't seem to care about Sakura's death anymore. "That was fast." Tsunade spoke to no one. Then, an Anbu appeared in front of her. "I was told it was urgent."

**.**

That night,

"Gotta sleep early for the big mission tomorrow!" Naruto yelled sleepily as he and his sensei walked past the hall in the hotel. Kakashi laughed, "Early? it's already eleven."

"OMG! Good night, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved as he rushed into his room and closed the door. Kakashi smiled and waved back. Then he turned into a serious look and spoke to no one. "You arrived."

"Yes, really glad to be assisting you, Kakashi-senpai." A Jounin appeared behind him.

"Tsunade-sama had told me of your arriving. Well then, let's go to where the other are waiting."

"Hai." The Jounin replied. They walked back out of the hall where Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were.

The Jounin's POV memory

_"You will assist Kakashi on this mission. Set out in thirty minutes and go to the south border. I have arranged ship waiting there, set aboard and you will reach Yuki this late night. Once you reach the port, a carriage will bring you to the palace and once you reached there, you are to joined Kakashi and his comrades. I have already informed them about you coming."_

_The Anbu nodded, keeping up with Tsunade's long speech._

_"And this is not an Anbu mission, you can take off your mask and change your Anbu uniform into normal Jounin uniform."_

_"Understood."_

_**.**_

While they stayed at the Hot Spring Hotel, Akatsuki are in another hotel somewhere,

"AAAHHHH! This is the best after flying in the fuckin sky for a whole damn day!" Hidan yelled as he devoured sakes in the hot spring pool. "And damn that money scumbag for making me think that I can't go to a hotel with hot spring."

"Hmm, what's makes you think we're not riding on my art again yeah, huh?" Deidara snickered. He was in the pool too, and Kisame. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" Hidan yelled and threw his sake cup into the warm water. He was really pissed.

First, his ass got sore for sitting on the clay bird for so long. If he stood up, he would get blown off by the strong winds, as they were flying fast and high.

Second, he had to battle against the endless crystal puppets and he couldn't use his ritual techniques since they had no blood.

Third, he fought hand to hand combat with his scythe and it was getting rusty. The crystals were quite as hard as hell. He needed to fused his chakra to his scythe so that it would cut through the crystal substance. He was grateful that they weren't made of diamonds, the hardest substance in the world or his scythe's gonna broke. He should find a scythe made with diamonds since the only way to cut a diamond is by another diamond.

Fourth, he can't sleep and his hair's a mess being blown by the winds.

Fifth, he got annoyed.

Now, annoyed again.

"Now now, please cool down you guys." Kisame got afraid of the sudden anger the Jashinist and the clay master threw at eachother. He knew one of them were gonna burst or maybe both, so he got out of the pool and raced towards the hall that leads to their rooms.

"You see, we're going to Sakura Valley, and that's a valley. So do you prefer flying or walking there? Use your inactive brain for once in a while." Deidara grinned.

Hidan's nerves raised. "SHUT UP, GIRLY SHIT-"

"BOOOM!" The pool's covering walls burst down along with a small area of the whole building when Deidara lost his grin and threw bombs at Hidan. Few guests and staffs came to see the cause of the explosion, the hotel owner's eyes sprung out of his face in horror, seeing his precious hotel is such's state. "OHHHH NNNOOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOTEL!"

"Ohhh, welll..." Hidan figeted, scratching his head. And Deidara had already run away.

Some of the other Akatsuki members laughed in their room at the other side inside the hotel as they heard the commotion, knowing that the funniest clowns of their group got into big trouble.

"(Sighed!) I wished there weren't a ice slide or we would have reach Sakura Valley by now."

When they reached the country, the way to the Valley was blocked. Some men were digging the snow off the pathway. They could get there easily by flying but Deidara ran out of clay.

"So whose gonna pay for the ruins?" Sasori asked. Then they all stopped laughing and stared at one of the doors behind them. Inside the room, Kakuzu sneezed while sleeping. "Don't look at me, no way in hell I'm gonna pay for what blondie girl and that Jashin scumbag did."

"He knew that we're talking bout him." Kisame laughed as he gulped down cups of sake.

Kisame's POV

_'Good thing I got up first.'_

_**.**_

Chp.3 part 2 'Stepping On The Legendary Grounds' - Coming Soon!


	4. Stepping On The Legendary Grounds

Thank you,

swordmistress2069

Sasusaku

angel178

MoonlitCrossbows

**.**

Note,

From the beginning, I already think that it's unlike Sakura to just commit suicide and give up easily. But you know, actually _someone_, or _something _possessed her...

**.**

Eyes snapped open. Gasping around the surrounding. Sasuke stood at a end of a forest. He remembered the place. It was the place where he and team 7 had been assigned to on the mission. One of the borders of the Fire Country, the Akahono Volcano area. He heard some loud voices nearby. He walked nearer and nearer to where the voices was from. He recognized the voices but he doubted it was what he thought. When he saw few figures there, he didn't doubt what he thought anymore.

It was really them. Himself, Karin, Naruto, Sai. And Sakura. He watched again the replaying scene of he and her fighting. How Naruto stopped them and how he pushed Naruto off. And how Sakura died.

Suddenly, the whole scene turned black. A voice appeared, "That's so cruel of you, ne?"

He glanced around. Nothing, only darkness everywhere. Again. Only himself was visible. Again. Sakura appeared in front of him as she jumped down from above, few feets away from him. They stared at eachother quietly. "So you're near the sacred grounds now, huh?" Sakura spoke, then she smirked. "You're near your destination. And I, am too." When she pointed at his hand, Sasuke looked down at his hand, there, he himself was holding a small object without knowing or feeling it. He looked back at her.

Her voice reached him, "A little present for you to bring back to reality. And to prove that this isn't fantasy or a normal dream. And," She paused her sentence and brought her right hand up. "It's time to wake up." She flicked her fingers. Everything vanished. He shot up from his bed. Something made him look beside his pillow then he shivered in shock, staring at the object.

"What the..."

**.**

"(YAWWWNNNN!)" Naruto opened his mouth big then slumped down the hotel's luxurious long dining table.

"That's rude, dickless." Sai smiled. "Show some manners. Call yourself the future Hokage? How embarrassing. A future Hokage without manners, Konoha's becoming a laughing stock." Neji huffed. Naruto didn't rise his head up. "I swear if I weren't so sleepy I'd scream till your ears are deaf."

"Naruto, sit up straight. It's not nice to make that posture in the dining room." Kakashi advised his 'lack of manner' student as the others were chatting and eating at the table too. Getting tired of advices, Naruto sat up straight. Not wanting to argue as he didn't want to get another bun on his head. He was forced to got up at eight, already late enough, to finish his breakfast since they leaving in two hours.

"Hey, look at this souvenir I bought at the shop nearby yesterday!" Tenten showed Hinata a stuffed monkey doll keychain. "Wow, that's n-nice, Tenten-san. These two were all I bought." Hinata said, showing her orange carnation keychain, and a book of Ikebana, the Japanese art of flower arranging, Hinata's hobby. Suddenly the dining room door burst open, Sasuke stood there. Karin screamed in excitement, "Sasuke-kunnn!"

"Karin, did you went in my room last night?"

Sasuke looked at Karin suspiciously as he stood at the doorway of the eating chamber. Everyone was eating until he came in and asked a surprising question. "No, I was in my room the whole night, ask Ino." Karin pointed at Ino and he looked at her. "True, she and I were chatting almost the whole night." Ino told him honestly as she drank her green tea. Sasuke look worried. "Is there something wrong, Uchiha?" Neji broke the silence, seeing that everyone stopped eating and looked at him. "You're sweating too, Sasuke-san." Lee pointed at him. Sasuke walked to them and held up a blood stained Begonia flower.

They all eyed at him confusingly. "Where the hell did you got that, teme?" Naruto glared through a mouthful of ramen. Beef and onion flavored this time. It was right beside my pillow. "Kiba, could you smell who's scent is there except Sasuke's?" Kakashi took the flower from the raven haired boy and handed it to Kiba.

Sasuke didn't want to believe that Sakura gave it to him in his dreams. He tried hard to believe the 'self-made-up' fact that someone sneaked it into his room.

"By the way, I seem to remember something about a Begonia." Ino said as she tried hard to remember what she was gonna say. "In the language of flower, a Begonia's meaning is-"

"There's Sasuke's smell. And Kakashi's, but only a bit." Kiba cut her speech, suddenly he froze and dropped the flower on the table, shivering. "What's wrong, Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"Hoi! Kiba!" Naruto yelled. Kiba looked up at them. "There w-was Sasuke and Kakashi's smell a-alright, because they had hold it, but there's a-a-another scent." Kiba was stuttering. "Who's?" Sasuke quickly asked.

Kiba answered hesitatingly, "Sakura's."

**.**

The sparkling long rosette haired beauty in strapless white gown stood on the snow covered ground. Her hair flares up around being blown by the strong stormy gales. Her cherry blossom scent surrounded her form and lingered on the grounds where she stepped on. Violent snow storms were everywhere, surrounding the whole environment. She watched as the tiny blue lights frolics around, the cherry blossoms trees were shivering, but so strong to withstand the temperature as it's flower were all still on the branches. Each petals dances with grace in wind. The lakes were frozen blue like a huge chunk of gem. The skies were dark.

She frowned as she smelled trouble coming. A trouble that smelled exactly as the person who killed her in the past. She clenched her fist tight, her nails ripped through her skin, remembering the tragedy.

_Flashback 80 years ago_

_She kneeled in extreme exhaustion, staring at the ground which has turned back in shape after the creature was sealed hibernating in ice and hidden underground. In her state, she couldn't fully destroy it yet. The creature would awaken again after many decades, and that time it must be completely destroyed or it will walked around Earth, destroying everything in it's path, leaving a trail of fire behind and lives withering. _

_Her Avalon wand staff laid on the cold ground beside her tired form. Broken trees fell on the grounds around her, all the flames had died out, the snow had all melted in the area, caused by the raging fire of the creature. The large whirlpool nearby whirls, coldly, silently, deadly. She stared at the night sky, wanting to go home. Deadly tired of her fate of protecting the world, she always wished she was not blessed with powers. She always wished just to be a normal person, growing up normally, then live happily with her lover and children. _

_But it seems fate is decided for her. Her life will always be full of battles and enemies. She wished her child will not be affected like her. No matter how weak how strong her child will be, she hopes her child will have happiness. Her hand trailed to her womb. _

_"You are really strong, are you not?" A voice asked behind her. She knew that voice, that person she loved. Once. But not anymore now. He was now the person she hated most. The person who intended to harm her family and clan. _

_"Hashirama...Is it enough that you caused all this and want do you still want?" Yuuki Hime spoke softly, tired of the quarrels like those that had happened years ago. _

_"If you had stayed with me instead of him, this wouldn't have happened." Hashirama had a disappointed and guilty look._

_"Even if I stayed with you, your elders would still find other ways to conquer the world, not only this way. Or most likely, they'll use me, to conquer the nations."_

_"I'm sorry, but I must do this. I can't disobey my elders." _

_He grabbed her and pinned her to the cold grounds. Yuuki Hime thrashed about, trying hard to struggle out of the Shodaime's grasp. She gasped as he had a kunai above her. Slashing it across her stomach, she screamed. Red blood. Real. And in reality. Not illusions. Or in fantasy. Real blood stained her body, and the ground beside her. He dug his hand in her wound, making her scream loud. He pulled a foetus out of her. A woman appeared behind the Shodai, the woman she once called bestfriend. The woman too, had a guilty look. She took the foetus from the Shodai and walked towards the whirlpool lake. _

_"Mito! No!" Yuuki Hime screamed._

_"I'm sorry..." The woman called Mito turned to her once bestfriend, then with a sorry look, she turned back to the whirlpool and reached her hand out. "Stop!" Yuuki Hime struggled wildly in Hashirama's grasp._

_"Forbidden soul-sealing technique, eternal damnation!" Mito chanted, then the foetus flew out of her grasp, turning into sparkling dusts. It scattered into the waters below._

Her long nails ripped in her palms. Drops of blood dripped down the cold white snow. She had her hand placed on her womb area. Two red sparkling tears flow down her eyes, tears of sadness, but more of anger.

Yet at the same time, she clench her hand over her heart as she sense a warmth vibration. And she knew that, that person was still alive, and he will come for her. She gave a satisfied smirk. Turning into a dark cave entrance, Yuuki Hime vanished in a fury of snowflakes. So mysterious and so purely evil yet so beautiful. Her beautiful voice rang in the winds, "Onii-sama..."

**.**

Eating utensils were heard either falling on the floor or table. Naruto choked and burst out the whole ramen towards Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru slowly wiped his face with a cloth he pulled out of nowhere and took in a deep breath, "NAARUUTOH!" He was gonna hit Naruto when Ino spoke out of the blue, "Beware." Everyone eyed at her, then she looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, a Begonia meant beware." The whole room shivered in silence, thinking_ ' what's gonna happen to Sasuke?'_

"So..." Lee stuttered. Everyone was speechless. Or can't think of anything to say. "What now?" Shino continued.

"Hey Kiba! Ya sure it was really Sakura-chan's scent?" Naruto bursted out.

"Shut up dumbass! It was really her scent, do you think I would lie?" Kiba shouted.

"Do ghosts really existed? Dead people can't move around!" Naruto pouted.

"Are you doubting my nose? That was Sakura scent all right! The scent that's mixed with cherry perfumes." Kiba barked.

"I saw her! With her own eyes! She fell right into the lava!" Naruto shot.

"Maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you! Not my nose!" Kiba shot back.

"Stop fighting, guys. Screaming and yelling won't help." Asuma spoke at their childishness.

"Since there's two hours to go, why don't we check who's blood stain is that on the flower." Kurenai announced. "Good idea, Kurenai-san." Gai commented.

"By the way, is he back yet?" Asuma asked.

"Who?" Shikamaru questioned. Asuma turned to Kakashi, "He should know where the hospital is, since he came here for missions most of the time."

"And it look's like he's back." Kakashi pointed to the person at the door.

"Hey Madara-sama! When are leaving un?" Deidara waved at the leader. "Did you get enough clay?" Madara glared at the blondie. "Yeah, I got enough to last a whole month yeah."

"We're gonna leave now, but you know, some's still sleeping."

In Hidan's room,

"(zzzZZZZZzzz)!"

"(BANG BANG BANG!) Hey, you Jashin scumbag! Wake up! We're leaving you!" Kakuzu banged and yelled at his partner's door.

"(ZZZZ!)"

"I give up." Kakazu walked off annoyed, and stopped when he passed by Kisame's door. Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu were standing there. Sasori was controlling a puppet, and it was currently banging on the door.

"What's news here?" Kakuzu asked the trio.

"He drank too much sake last night and fell asleep." Zetsu answered.

"(Sighed.) He knows we're leaving in the morning, right?" Sasori grumbled.

"Just kick down the door." Itachi announced then Konan came, "There's no need to, leave it to me."

Konan leaned to the door and spoke slightly, "I'll call Pein here."

Then they could hear movements of rushing here and there, getting ready, inside the room.

**.**

"Good morning, Kakashi-senpai, are we ready to roll?"

"AHHH! Yamato-sensei!"

"Nice to see you again, Naruto. I heard what happen. Tsunade-sama sent me here to join you all. I reached here last night." Tenzou grinned.

"I didn't see you in the dining chamber just now." Sai smiled.

"Tenzou just went for a walk, and he had his breakfast real early." Asuma stated.

"Asuma-senpai, call me Yamato will you?"

"Fine." Asuma grumbled.

"Yamato, we need you to show us to the nearest hospital, would you?" Kakashi said.

"Oh sure." Yamato answered. Kakashi turned back to the others, "Wait here, kay? Once I get back, we would all be ready to board the ship to the valley."

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't need to pack your things?" Naruto dumbfounded.

"I already did last night." Kakashi walked off with Yamato.

They packed their stuffs, waiting in the hotel's main lobby. So anxious of going to the haunted valley.

"Ne, is Kakashi-sensei done yet? His been out for 45 minutes!" Naruto pouted and his cheeks fumed up. "And? We've been waiting out here for only 3 minutes. Dobe." Sasuke insulted and continued on, "Oh, make that three and a half," as he look at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Hmpph!" Naruto puffed his cheeks childishly. The news of Sakura's to be revival made his grudge towards Sasuke a bit low now.

"(POOOF!) A smoke appeared. Inside was Kakashi. He waved his hand and, "Yo." Yamato appeared from the ground beside him too.

Neji and Shikamaru clamped their hands on Naruto's mouth before he could yell at his sensei, "So what's the result? Whose blood was that?"

"Oh well," Kakashi scratched his head, Yamato spoke for his senpai, "The blood's DNA had been identified, but we're not sure it's Sakura-san's because we do not know what's Sakura-san's blood DNA is."

"So only if we go back to Konoha, then we will know because they had her records and her blood DNA is stated too?" Neji asked.

"Looks so." Kakashi replied. Naruto struggled wildly out of their grasp for air. "We're only sure that it is a type O, same like Sakura's." Kakashi said.

"So..." Yamato began, "Should we head out now?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto walked to the exit of the main lobby and pointed to the sky. Suddenly, he stopped and walked back, grinning and rubbing his head, "So which way is it?"

They all sweat dropped at the blonde baka.

"Good morning, guests, how do you find the hotel?" Isamu appeared at the doorway.

"It's very nice." Kakashi commented. "And we don't have to pay for the room tabs!" Naruto laughed then the Konoha group blushed. Isamu laughed, while his dark side said they're a bunch of idiots. "Her Highness requested me to take you all to the port, then you will board the ship and sail along the Tsurara River to reach Sakura Valley. It is a separated island. The sailing should take about 15 minutes or so. The carriages are waiting outside now."

"Why can't we just swim there?" They all sighed at Naruto's dumb question.

Isamu smirked, "Ohhhhh, the river's temperature is almost down to it's limit, but if you want, we don't mind throwing you there and swim by yourself, be my guest then." Isamu then laughed out loud right after he finishes his sentence.

Isamu's POV

_' (Grinning demonically) One room tab's bill reduced if this idiot freeze to death.'_

The five Jounins sweat dropped at the guard captain's childishness and they all walked out of the hotel after saying thank yous to the hotel staffs. They climbed inside the carriages and head towards the port where they had reached Yuki the morning before. Reaching the port, they saw a grand carriage there surrounded by few guards on their horses. They came down from the carriages. The princess came out of the grand carriage and walked towards the groups that just arrived. Isamu and the five Jounins bowed.

"I came here to see you off and wished you a safe trip, personally. And remember, for safety, you all must be together at all times." The Princess greeted.

"That's very kind of you, your honor, we thank you." Kakashi announced.

"Nee-chan, you're not coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"No, we'll just be a hindrance, we're not shinobis and we don't have skills like you all." Princess Koyuki smiled sadly.

"What about the snow shinobis we fought against last time?" Sasuke remembered the time team 7 had been on a mission. Together.

"They possessed the ability to control snow and ice yes, but they are not from Yuki, so they weren't really Yuki shinobis." The princess replied.

"They were just some rogues who were hired from other place because they had the ability to control ice and snow. Yuki does not have any shinobi." Kakashi stated.

"The temperature in Sakura Valley had passed it's limit and it's the lowest temperature evr recorded, breaking the climate change record, you all better use some of the extreme heating pads and thick jackets I provided when you're going." Koyuki said as she motioned some of the guards behind her who were holding some boxes. They came forward and placed the boxes on the ground, opening it, inside were black colored jackets and many heating pads.

They all used the jackets each and put on their Konoha cloaks, white colored with double imprinted red lines surrounding it near the end. Slipping few pieces of heating pads inside their jackets, they all went on the ship. They ship sailed through a small river which connects Yukigakure to the Sakura Valley. The Sakura Valley was a separated island, but it belonged to Yuki. But it seemed more like it belongs to Yuuki Hime now.

"I'm scare! (Sneeze!) Do we really have to investigate the legend? And-annnddd it's coldddd...(Sneeze)" Naruto chattered in cold as they're near the valley. It's was really cold. The Tsurara River they sailed on now was almost to it's lowest.

"This is nothing compared to the more extremely cold Sakura Valley." Kurenai told the shivering and sneezing blonde.

"It's so akward. Yuki's not snowing anymore. But Sakura Valley and lands near it's surrounding is." Gai said.

"Here too, since it's very near." Sai added.

"I WANNA (SNEEEEZZZE) GO HOME!" The blonde screamed. Everyone got annoyed of the blonde.

"Don't you wanna save Sakura?" Asuma said. Looks like the coldness made Naruto forgotten why he had came to this place

"YYEESSSS!" Naruto shot up and stood straight.

Nearer and nearer to the island, they could see it. The legendary Sakura Valley. Dark clouds surrounded the island above. It was snowing heavily. Almost like snowstorm or blizzards. An island filled with high ice mountains. Mountains and trees all could be seen, like ice sculptures, frozen in shades of crystal blue. Just like it's carved out of ice. Everything on the island were ice sculptures, making the whole island glittered and sparkled from the ship's view. No sunlight could be seen. All blue and white on the island. Few neighboring islands nearby the Sakura Valley island froze like it. Some mountains and volcanos on the islands became ice sculptures too. The whole view was like a chains of ice sculpted islands.

They all got off the ship at the waters as they reached near to the grounds of the Sakura Valley island. The ship can't get too close to the island because of the frozen ice surroundings near the shore. The island looked scary and beautiful at the same time. Extremely different from Yuki's weather and temperature that was sunny and spring, here, it was snowing hard, more like a snow storm and blizzards.

The ship and it's crew quickly left because of the cold weather. Naruto looked up the mountains, _'Sakura, wait for me. I'm coming for you!'_

Then the Konoha group all walked off the river ends, being the first ones after forty years since the second massacre, stepping on the legendary grounds.


End file.
